


A Spark of Hope

by mute90



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Fake Character Death, Gen, Season 2, past Jada/Mel, past niko/mel, referenced house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Jada and Niko visit the burned out Vera house.





	A Spark of Hope

"Damn, Vera." 

Jada stood in front of the burned out husk of the Vera house and wondered where the hell her brains went. Chances were, demons would keep an eye on the place. Wait for some dumb witch in mourning. 

_ ‘One dumb witch right here,’ _ she thought.

She went further into the disaster area, kicking at the bits of rubble by her feet. The cops had gone over the place and hadn’t found anything, but they didn’t know what to look for. The truth was, neither did she. She stopped and ran her hand over one blackened beam. “You said they didn’t find any bodies?” she said.

It took a moment for Niko Hamada to respond, but she tore her eyes away from the caved in roof and answered. “Nothing.”

“But the police said they were dead.”

Niko nodded. “The house burned for almost an hour. They couldn’t put it out. After that long, they figured the bodies were cremated.” She gestured at the rest of the neighborhood. “It’s a miracle nothing else caught fire.”

“A miracle,” said Jada, snorting. “More like magical.”

“Right,” said Niko. “I forget how weird life is now.”

Pointing a finger at her, Jada said, “You’re lucky. For you, it’s weird. For us?” She pointed her other finger at the house. “It’s fatal.”

“I don’t think they’re dead,” argued Niko, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know I’m new to all this magic stuff, but they were powerful, right?”

Jada shrugged. “Powerful people die. Trust me. I’ve watched it happen.”

Niko stepped closer. “Come on. If you thought it was all over, you wouldn’t be here.”

“I’d be here anyway,” Jada corrected. “I’d be here to pay my respects. I’d be here because I should’ve been here to begin with.” She looked back at the house. “The last time I saw Mel, she told me she was going to fight. I wanted to say that I would fight too. Stay and help. _ Almost _did.” She shook her head, angry at herself. “I was too scared.”

“You think you would’ve made a difference?”

Small, almost unnoticeable blue lights sparked off Jada’s fingers. “A little extra firepower couldn’t have hurt.”

Niko came even closer until they were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of that damn house. “You loved her,” she said.

Jada smiled, remembering a kickass witch tending bar. “I cared about her - _ a lot _.” She tilted just enough so that her arm brushed Niko’s. “She was still getting over her ex though. It was a big thing.”

Huffing, Niko shut her eyes tight.

Jada studied that destroyed house and tried to imagine Mel Vera going down like that. She couldn’t though. It didn’t feel right. It wasn’t magic. It wasn’t proof. It was just her heart crying ‘bullshit.'

“Maybe you’re right,” Jada decided. “Maybe she’s alive. Maybe they all are.”

Niko opened her eyes.

“But you can’t look for them,” Jada continued. “If the Charmed Ones had to make a run for it, there’s a damn good reason."

Niko nodded. “I figured. I think I just needed someone else to share it with, you know?”

“Share what?”

“Hope.”

That was the feeling, Jada realized. She’d been dodging demons for weeks, but the exhaustion wasn’t weighing her down anymore. She felt lighter, breathed easier. She nodded once. “Now I think I’m gonna cry.”

Niko hooked their arms together. “I’ve been there.”

Jada closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled shakily. 

“Damn, Vera.”


End file.
